This disclosure generally relates to fluid couplers configured to couple a source of pressurized gas with a fluid receptacle such as a cylinder or a tank while minimizing the unintentional emission of gas during the connection and disconnection processes. A user refills the gas cylinder or tank by tightly screwing the fluid coupler onto the gas cylinder or tank and flowing a fluid, such as a gas, through the fluid coupler into the gas cylinder or tank.